


Shadows of Silvered Wings - Skyrim

by LadyHawke361



Series: On Silvered Wings [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: This work will include POV stories for a wide range of characters within Skyrim. From Hadvar and a Dragon just to name a few.





	1. Escape Helgen - The Imperials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Hadvar's POV, what happened to the Imperials at Helgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the completed chapter! Thank you for your understanding!

_Damn,_ thought Hadvar. _The Redguard chose to go with the traitor, Ralof! I know she is not guilty! I wonder why Captain Jannata wanted her to go to the block so badly._

Hadvar made his way into the Keep, finding some ointment for his burn. He began smoothing it on the burn as he slipped deeper into the Keep. In the next room he found Captain Jannata and her aide dead and striped of their valuables. It made him sick, Ralof was corrupting the other prisoner. _No,_ he thought, _her name is Davinta. Somehow I have to show her the truth of the Stormcloaks!_

Hadvar squatted down next to the Captain, his thoughts dark, _I wonder, Jannata, did they leave behind the reason you wanted the Redguard executed?_ Under her breastplate he found a many times folded paper that turned out to be a letter to the Captain, and it read:

_Dearest Daliah,_

_It has been sometime since we served together in the Imperial army. I am happy to know that you have rose through the ranks to become a Captain serving under General Tullius. He is a grand Officer to serve under._

_Ah, but my real reason for writing you--I need your help, as I have heard you are serving in Skyrim. The useless, blind girl-child my first wife gave me is, at this very moment, heading your way. Davinta thinks to escape my reach. Would you be so kind as to extend my reach and dispose of her, should she find herself in your hands?_

_There will be a bonus of several bottles of your favorite wine awaiting you, should you be able to send me her head. I have already sent your actual 'pay’ to your residence in Solitude. Davinta has become too big for her britches; she should have died on the streets years ago. So now it is time to end the mistake!_

_Many thanks for your help in this endeavor, my friend!_

 

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Waylod Shojta_

 

Hadvar felt a cold shiver down his spine. _Oh, Jannata, I cannot believe a Captain of the Imperial Army would stoop so low as to become a paid assassin! To kill an innocent woman for a few bottles of wine? I wonder what General Tullius would think of this, of you!_

 _I’d better get moving, need to find a way through for the others._ Hadvar moved quickly, there was not a soul left alive in the place. Eventually, he found the final cave-in before the natural caverns. There was no way out through the underground passages now. He turned and quickly made it back to the Torture chamber, where he found General Tullius.

“General Tullius, Sire, the way is blocked just before entry into the natural tunnels leading out of the Keep.” As Hadvar reported to the General, they could all hear another roar from the Dragon, then everything fell silent.

The General grunted his understanding, “Good work Hadvar.”

Everyone waited with baited breath for signs of the Dragon renewing its attack. Almost an hour had past without any sounds from outside, so Hadvar offered to check if the way was clear.

General Tullius nodded with a simple “Go.”

Hadvar made his way quickly out the way he had come in. The destruction was far greater than he could have imagined, every wooden structure destroyed, flames still burning. Many of the bodies were burned beyond recognition. Remnants of Stormcloak traitors mixed with the remnants of Imperial soldiers. There was no sign of the Dragon that had virtually flattened Helgen. _Is this the sign of the 'end times’ as foretold in Nordic legends and myths? When brother fights brother? Talos, I pray this is not the end times._

“Well Hadvar? Any sign of the Dragon?” General Tullius had come out and was looking around also, a deep frown on his face.

“No Sir, it seems to have left the area. What do we do about all the bodies?”

“Nothing for the moment. We need to get the survivors to safety, perhaps back to Solitude.”

“Yes Sir, I’d like permission to go after Ralof, Sir. There was another prisoner that escaped with him. She was not on the list, but Captain Jannata ordered her to the block also. I found this letter on Jannata’s body.” Hadvar handed over the offending letter and Tullius read it quickly.

“By the Eight, what did she think she was doing? See if you can find the prisoner and tell her all charges are dropped against her. Also, if you can, bring Ralof in. I think I need to talk to him.”

“Yes Sir!” Hadvar saluted General Tullius. _I am glad he cleared her, now to find her before she really does become a traitor to the Empire!_ Hadvar quickly headed north, back to his home village of Riverwood. _Maybe I can make a difference in her life, even if I can't get through to Ralof!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Sven's Frustration (Sven's POV)


	2. Sven's Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven plans to oust Faendal from Camilla's good graces, only to have a difficult lesson.

Sven stood leaning against one of the overhang supports for the house he shared with his Mother, only half listening to her ramblings. His eyes followed Camilla Valerius as she left the blacksmith's shop, heading back to the Riverwood Trader.

A few minutes later Faendal, came across the bridge furthest from Sven’s home. Faendal made a bee-line directly to the Riverwood Trader, totally missing Sven’s presence in front of his house.

Sven frowned in frustration, _Who does that Elf think he is? I’m the best man in Riverwood, everyone knows that! Including Camilla! She will be mine!_

Turning sharply, Sven headed into his house, a plan forming. _I’ll write a letter to Camilla, and make it from Faendal! The only problem will be getting it to her. Maybe a visiting stranger? Hmmm, we don't get many of those. I could get lucky though. Let’s write the letter and carry it, just in case the opportunity presents itself._

Sven went to his chest and pulled out some paper, and his ink and quill. Sitting down at the table he began to compose the most hurtful message he could think of:

 

===========

_Dear Camilla,_

 

_I know I have called upon you at your house many times, and while we may be growing close, I need you to put any desires you may have for me aside. I am a true-born son of Valenwood, and I could never befoul my bloodline by courting an Imperial. I hope we can remain true friends, provided you understand your people's place in the Aldmeri Dominion, and respect me as such._

 

_Sincerely, Faendal_

===========

 

Sven looked over his letter, making sure everything was right and, with a soft laugh, he folded it, sticking it in his breast pocket. It would be several days before an opportunity would present itself. When it did, Sven chortled to himself. A Redguard with strange eyes came into the inn. It soon became apparent she was blind, so he began muttering in a staged whisper. “Who does Faendal think he is? I’ve seen him slip over to the Riverwood Trader when he thinks I'm not looking! Camilla knows I’m the best man in Riverwood!”

Sure enough he caught the Redguard's attention. “So you and Faendal both like the same woman?” she asked as she came up to him.

“Yes, but the Elf is kidding himself if he thinks Camilla will chose him. She knows _I_ am the best man in Riverwood!”

“Yes, two people talking to each other _never_ blossoms into something more.” the Redguard replied.

“What is that? Sarcasm? I’ve heard better out of the tavern drunks! But you may be right. I have a letter full of venomous nonsense. Give it to Camilla, and tell her it’s from Faendal.”

Sven could almost swear she was staring at him with her now creepy eyes. She slowly nodded and held out her hand to take the letter, and he slipped it to her. She soon headed out of the inn.

_Now to give it a couple of days, then I’ll go visit Camilla. She will need comforting after receiving such a harsh letter from Faendal!_ Sven covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his grin and keep the laughter he felt bubbling up from spilling out.

 

**A couple of days later…**

 

A smirking Sven, sauntered over to the Riverwood Trader, ready to offer Camilla some comfort. He knew all the harsh things in the letter from ‘Faendal’ would just be eating her up inside.

Camilla looked up just as Sven walked in, a slight frown on her face. Getting up, she greeted him calmly, “Greetings, Sven. How can I help you today?” she asked, all business.

Sven’s smile faltered, “I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked in a few days.”

“Oh, well I am just fine. I thought maybe you had come over to apologize for that cruel letter _you_ wrote, but signed Faendal’s name to.” Camilla’s eyes studied him sharply.

Sven paled and his mind raced. _How did she know? The Redguard was blind and she had agreed to give Camilla the letter. Did that blind bitch actually tell Camilla the truth?_ he wondered to himself as he gritted his teeth. A low, frustrated growl escaped his lips, “How did you know?” the question slipped out before his verbal filter could fall into place. _Shit! She is going to ream me a new one!_

Camilla scoffed, “Let's see, one: Faendal does not view non-Elves the way you described in the letter. Two: you are the only one here who thinks himself better than everyone else, thus you think you have claim to me over everyone else. Three: gentle and wise Davinta told me the truth about the letter. Sven you are an ass! Do not come here again looking to woo me. I will never be yours! Now buy something or get out!” The volume of each word after never increased until she was shouting angrily at him.

Sven took several steps back from the volatile woman, before fleeing out of the Riverwood Trader and heading home. Once inside he began muttering, “I’m going to teach that bitch a lesson when she gets back! She is going to regret ever crossing me!”

It would be several days before Sven saw the Redguard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in ‘On Silvered Wings - Skyrim’ Chapter 5: Bleak Falls Barrow and the Golden Claw
> 
> Next Time: Avulstein Accepts Help


	3. Avulstein Accepts Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is from Avulstein Grey-Mane's POV.
> 
> __________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Avulstein knows his brother, Thorald, is alive. The only problem, the Battle-Borns continue to preach that he died having chosen the wrong side. But how can he find the proof he needs to expose the traitorous Battle-Born clan?

“Mother, what do you mean, you found help? How do you know whoever it is can be trusted?” Avulstein muttered more under his breath.  _ This feels dangerous. Thorald was probably taken by someone he thought he could trust! Therefore,  _ **_I_ ** _ won't trust anyone! It's up to me to save him! Wherever he is! _

Just then the door opened and a Redguard wearing a mohawk walked in. “Who's this? What's she doing here?” Avulstein’s voice was harsh, roughened by anger and fear in equal measure. He pulled his battle axe out, ready to defend his home.

“Avulstein, put that down! She's here to help us find Thorald!” Fralia pleaded with her other son.

“How do we know she's not spying for the Battle-Born? This was foolish! We can't trust anyone! Who knows what they’ll do if they find me here.” Avulstein virtually shouted at his Mother.

Davinta sighed, drawing Avulstein's attention. “If I meant you harm,I could have reported the Grey-Mane to the Imperials already. Fralia was not quiet in her rebuke of the Battle-Borns near her stall in the market. I did  _ not _ appreciate how the Battle-Born spoke to your Mother!”

Fralia seemed upset as she wrung her hands. “I can't take this. No weapons, please. Let’s just talk.”

Avulstein sheathed his battle axe on his back as he spoke, studying Davinta. “All right, mother.”

Fralia approached Davinta, her voice soft and sad. “Thorald’s disappearance has left our family in shambles.”

“Can you tell me anything else, Fralia? What's going on?” Davinta's concern appeared genuine to Avulstein.

“Thorald's disappearance has been hard on all of us, but Avulstein has taken it badly. He’s been afraid of being taken as well, so he hasn’t left the house. All he talks about is Thorald. Please help Avulstein if you can. Something has to be done, or we’re all going to lose our minds.”  Fralia's voice cracked with the emotional strain she was under.

“Don’t worry, Fralia. I’m going to do everything in my power to help your family. The Battle-Born lost my respect when they spoke to you the way they did! I cannot trust Imperial supporters!”

Avulstein grunted before he questioned the Redguard. “So you're here to help?” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Very seriously, Davinta answered, “Yes, absolutely. What can I do?”

Avulstein studied the Redguard, praying that he wasn’t making a mistake. “I know that Thorald's not dead. I just know it. The Imperials have him and are keeping him somewhere. But I don't know where. Those damn Battle-Borns… they know something. They're hiding it. They practically taunt us with it. They must have some sort of proof!”

“I agree. Having overheard the way they taunted Fralia, that makes me very certain.  I will never trust those who support an Empire who will execute someone without proof of wrongdoing.”

Avulstein wondered at her words, “You speak as though from experience. If I can ask, what happened?”

“Oh, the Imperials decided I was a Stormcloak and deserving of execution, with no proof whatsoever! Now I am more likely to join them, to spite the Empire!” Her anger burned out of her. “Ralof has asked me to join and he’s treated me like a person.”

Avulstein nodded, “He’s a good man, and strong warrior. As for the Battle-Borns, there's got to be something in that house of theirs. I just know it. I don't dare leave the house myself. So I need your help. See if you can find anything that confirms that Thorald isn't dead, but is being held captive. I just know those Battle-Borns have it. They’d be hiding it, of course. Wouldn’t want it getting out that they’ve been lying this whole time. You might be able to butter them up enough to lower their guard.”

“I’ll find you the proof you need. I despise Imperial boot-lickers.”

Avulstein laughed, “Yeah, the Battle-Borns are the worst of the lot! Their connections to the Empire and the Legion are well-known. When Thorald didn't return home, there was no question in my mind. They knew Thorald supported the Stormcloaks, so they made sure he didn’t come back. I’m sure they locked him up some place, to get back at my family!”

Davinta nodded her understanding. “They will learn. Old dogs  _ can _ learn new tricks!”

“Ha! And you're just the Redguard to teach them!” He paused before adding, “Best if… you didn’t mention to anyone that you saw me here.”

With a nod, she said, “Don’t worry, I won’t give you away, and I’ll find your proof!” With that, she exited the house.

Avulstein began to pace, “I think you found us an able ally, mother. I hope she can find what we need!”

Fralia looked at her son lovingly, “Of course, I had a good feeling about her the moment I laid eyes on her.” The old woman chuckled. “She was holding herself back from punching them square in their faces!”

 

**A few hours later…**

 

Davinta slipped back into the Grey-Mane home, a book clutched to her chest. Avulstein jumped up from his chair, and rushed over to her.

“Do you have news? Did you find something?”

“I think I found something worth looking into. I snuck in, yet someone spotted me just as I had found a locked door. I quickly left and waited until I was sure everyone had left the house. Upon going back in, I found the locked door open and this book upon a desk in the small office. I hope it has what you need.”  Davinta offered the book she had found.

Avulstein took the book and began looking through it. “I knew it! The Thalmor? By the Nine, it's worse than I thought. So… Northwatch Keep. At least we know where to hit them.”

“Do you think assaulting Northwatch Keep is the answer?” Davinta asked, more than a little worried about what the Thalmor might do to a prisoner if there were an outright attack against their base of operations.

“I’ll do anything if it means saving my brother. You’ll join us, won’t you?  Thorald can’t be left to those… monsters.”

Davinta seemed to mull things over before speaking. “Let me see if I can bring him back on my own. Without bloodshed.”

“What? You, alone, reasoning with the Thalmor? That's madness, friend.” He paused, “You're serious, aren't you?”

Davinta calmly nodded. “Sometimes one person alone can do what an army cannot.”

Avulstein nodded. “Very well. I’ll give you a chance. But if you can't do it, I will.”

“Thank you for your trust. I won’t let you down, I just ask you give me some time to get things in place. Thorald  _ will _ be back!” With that, the Redguard named Davinta walked out of the Grey-Mane home, and all the family could do was wait for word from the archer who chose to stand with the Stormcloaks in more ways than one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Davinta succeed? Only time will tell. May Talos guide her!
> 
>  
> 
> Next Time: Waking the Sky (Mirmulnir's POV - 1st dragon you fight)


	4. Wake the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirmulnir wakes from his centuries long sleep, as Alduin arrives at the crumbling temple that housed Mirmulnir's resting place. With his orders received, Mirmulnir begins his reign of terror...

Mirmulnir woke slowly, shifting ever so slightly until he could lift his head. He had slept the long sleep of ancient dragons. Something had changed in Skyrim. He could smell blood on the wind. _It is time._ He grew excited, crawling on his belly he finally slipped from his hiding place in time to witness Alduin land.

“Drem yol lok, Mirmulnir. Zu’u los alok.” Alduin intoned, his deep voice reverberating around Mirmulnir's temple.

“Drem yol lok, Alduin. Faal eruvos do suvulaan piraak vokrii.” _I feel the truth and reveal in the blood._

“Faal Bron piraak mahlaan. Nii los nu faal tiid do zeymah wah zeymah. Nu los rul mu uznahgaar nahkriin. Los hi voth zu’u?”

That question was not unexpected, “Mahfaeraak!” _My answer was emphatic!_

Pleasure radiated from Alduin. “Bo amativ ahrk maar faal didos kotin faas mu!”

The expected order came. With great joy, he lept into the sky, roaring with the pleasure of wind caressing his scales. _I am free once again!_

The joy of flying the skies of his ancestral home, feeling the sun beat on his scales, and smelling the fear of those who spotted him flying overhead; it was heady to his stimuli-starved senses, having been deprived of these things for so very long. _Alduin was right! It was long past time for us to reclaim this land **and** our servants_ _._

Looking down on the lands he once ruled, he saw the city that had grown up around his forge, rage filled his heart, however he did not attack the city itself. Instead he banked west, where he saw an impudent watchtower. _Do they think such a tower will stop one such as me?_

He circled the tower shouting, “Ru, Bron, ru!”

He watched in satisfaction as one of the mortals ran off toward the city that desecrated _his_ land. He let him go as he planned. _Where is the fun in only killing 1 or 2, when I can have a dozen to fight?_ He roared with his laughter. When he saw two of the remaining mortals try to make a run for it, he grabbed them both up. One gripped in his hind legs, the other held fast in his front claws. He whisked them far into the western mountains. One was dropped into a deep ravine, the other… Well, let's just say Mirmulnir was very hungry after his long sleep…

When he finished his meal, he launched himself back into the sky, heading for the watchtower. _I hope more toys have arrived._

He could hear their cries of fear, music to his senses. The smell of their fear filled the air. His eyes scanned the area. _Good, there are several in the same uniform, as well as three dressed differently. One of which is standing on the tower. The others are fanned out on the ground._

He focused on those congregating around the base of the tower. That was the moment an arrow pierced his left hind leg. He bellowed his rage as he circled the tower. Several other arrows just bounced off his tough scales. Still not realizing the truth, he landed. He wanted to feel his claws rip through his enemies. They were very brave, coming forward to attack him with their pitiful swords.

“Krif krin. Pruzah!" he shouted in pure joy. Knowing they could not even begin to understand what he was saying.

The mortals yelled their fear and disdain at him, which continued to fuel his joy. Though, every now and then, an arrow would bite uncomfortably deep into his flesh.

He finally realized that the one doing the greatest damage stood on the tower raining arrows down on him. He lifted into the air, screaming his rage. _I will thoroughly eat this annoying mortal!_

As he climbed and banked to level out at the height of the tower, his eyes focused on the mortal. Just as a single arrow pierced his left eye. At that moment he _knew… He roared “Dovahkiin! No!”_

Then the darkness he had never known closed over his mind. He did not feel his body crash into the ground at the base of the tower…

 

**POV Alduin**

 

Alduin landed on another dragon mound. He was about to raise another of his lesser dragon servants, when he felt Mirmulnir's spirit scream and snuff out. It happened in such a way that he knew a Dovahkiin was involved.

He roared his rage to the sky. “Hi fen dir, Dovahkiin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Civil War - Part 1  
> _______________________________________________________________
> 
> Translations:  
> “Drem yol lok, Mirmulnir. Zu’u los alok.” - “Greetings, Mirmulnir. I am risen.”
> 
> “Drem yol lok, Alduin. Faal eruvos do suvulaan piraak vokrii.” - “Greetings, Alduin. The year(s) of twilight have return(ed).”
> 
> “Faal Bron piraak mahlaan. Nii los nu faal tiid do zeymah wah zeymah. Nu los rul mu uznahgaar nahkriin. Los hi voth zu’u?” - “The Nord(s) have fallen. It is now the time of brother against brother. Now is when we release vengeance. Are you with me?”
> 
> “Mahfaeraak!” - “Forever!”
> 
> “Bo amativ ahrk maar faal didos kotin faas mu!” - “Go forward (fourth) and terrify the mortals into fear(ing) us!”
> 
> “Ru, Bron, ru!” - “Run, Nord, run!”
> 
> “Hi fen dir, Dovahkiin!” - “You will die, Dragonborn!”
> 
> Translations thanks to:  
> https://www.thuum.org/dictionary.php?letter=A&mode=english
> 
> Translations cont.:  
> "Krif krin. Pruzah!" - "Fight courageous(ly). Good!"
> 
> “Brit grah." - "Beautiful battle."
> 
> Translations thanks to:  
> http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Mirmulnir


	5. The Stormcloaks Civil War Journal - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see before you a leather bound book, with a strap clasp keeping it safely locked. As you search you find a key in a small secret drawer within the desk on which the book sits. Upon unlocking the clasp, you open the book to the first page which reads:
> 
> Ralof’s Journal! Read at your own risk!

Journal Entry 1:

    Today is the first full day since Davinta and I parted in Riverwood. I can’t help but miss her and worry for her safety. She is a blind woman traveling the war-torn roads of Skyrim, alone… Well she does have Silverwynd with her, but still… how much can a Spirit Animal truly accomplish against armed forces?

    The Imperials are the most dangerous group, with the Thalmor on about equal footing. The other members of the Stormcloaks are good people, but they might not want to give a Redguard a chance, too easy for a non-Nord to be a spy for the Empire. If only they knew. I have to get to Windhelm before her, to insure her acceptance. She is actually one of the most amazing Archers I’ve ever met. Being blind does not stop her!

 

Journal Entry 2:

    I was halfway to Windhelm when I heard the thundering Shout echo over all of Skyrim. The Greybeards were calling to a Dragonborn! I wonder who the Dragonborn is. Some other lucky Nord or an outsider, like Tiber Septim? Only time will tell, I guess.

    My thoughts always seem to go to Davinta. Wouldn’t it be amazing if she turned out to be the Dragonborn? But, at the same time, that means she could have anyone. What would she want with a simple soldier such as myself? I have no ambitions beyond freeing Skyrim from the Imperial threat and finding a wife, but I must keep my priorities straight.

    I’m maybe a day out from Windhelm, and hopefully I’ll get there first and be able to report to Jarl Ulfric. I badly want to tell him about the kind of person the Redguard turned out to be! Ha, the Redguard. Feels silly to call Davinta that, but that is how Ulfric will remember her.

 

Journal Entry 3:

    Well that went better than I thought it would. Ulfric was pleased I had survived and made it back. I’ve also been promoted, I now have a small team under my command. It's made up of six other Stormcloaks. Two Archers, that need a lot of work compared to Davinta, and four skirmishers, two with sword and shield, and two wielding either a battle-axe or a great sword. I did not expect a promotion, but I guess Ulfric felt anyone who survived Helgen was made of sterner stuff.

    He was also interested in my report on Davinta. He took me aside and informed me she would be assigned to my unit, 'because you would just worry if you could not keep an eye on her.’ I had felt a bit confused, and I guess he saw that because he continued saying 'it’s obvious to me you care deeply for her, and you won't relax or lead well if she's in a different unit. Just don’t play favorites’. He’s right about my feelings, and Davinta would probably skin me alive if I treated her the way one of the others might treat her. I trust Davinta, but I don’t trust others to watch out for her over treacherous ground.

    I hope she makes it here alright. It's now been almost a week since I last saw her. Five long days and nights. Be well, beloved one.

 

Journal Entry 4:

    I dreamed of Davinta last night, I’m not sure if we really spoke or if it was not but a dream. Silverwynd and the Khajiit we saved were there as well. Silverwynd introduced the Khajiit as Khazura Raibiri. If my dream was true… Khazura will be coming with Davinta, and joining the fight to free Skyrim too.

    Davinta and I had a little time to ourselves in my dream, and Davinta felt the same way about me, that I feel about her! If only that dream is real! My other wish, that Davinta would turn out to be the Dragonborn, seems to have come true! 

    When we spoke alone, she told me that she would be traveling to High Hrothgar, before coming to Windhelm. There is also something she wants me to read, but she didn't want to discuss it further, saying, “It just explains why something happened.” I worry that whatever the document reveals, it will prove she is still in danger.

    She also asked me to give Ulfric a heads-up about the Khajiit traveling with her. I’m just not sure he’d believe me, considering I'm not sure if the dream was real or wishful thinking...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Greybeards meet with Paarthurnax
> 
> (If you have never played Skyrim, then you are unaware that you can have multiple quests running at the same time. From Main quests to side quest, Faction quest to the Civil War quest lines. Don't hate me for interrupting story arcs with other story arcs, please! I do this to show the depth that is Skyrim!)


	6. The Greybeards Meet with Paarthurnax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling uncertain because two Dovahkiin have appeared in this time of great unrest, the Greybeards approach Paarthurnax for guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease of storytelling all dialog in italics should be considered as being spoken in the Dragon tongue, thank you!

Paarthurnax shifted on the cold stone he perched upon, his joints protesting the movement. He could hear the approach of a hand full of Nords and soon recognized Arngeir’s voice, then Wulfgar, Borri and Einarth.  _ What brings my students in mass to me at this time of day,  _ the ancient dragon wondered to himself.

Despite the pain it cause, Paarthurnax shifted into a more alert position and was ready to face the Greybeards when they crested the rise to his open air lair.  _ “What brings you this day, at this time, to my lair? Surely the troubles you face cannot be that terrible.” _

Arngeir, Einarth, Wulfgar and Borri all kneeled down, bowing their heads to their leader and guide in the Way of the Voice. As visible head of the group, Arngeir spoke,  _ “We are sorry to bother you, great Paarthurnax. But the matter we face is beyond any we had ever imagined!” _ He paused trying to figure out how to say what had brought them to the summit of the Throat of the World.

Paarthurnax growled,  _ “Spit it out, Arngeir. I can not advise if I do not know what is wrong.” _ His agitation was obvious in his voice.

Arngeir nodded solemnly,  _ “We felt a Dragonborn’s power awaken and summoned the Dragonborn to High Hrothgar.” _ Here he paused again, taking a cleansing breath.  _ “Only to find out there was not one Dovahkiin, but two who arrived at High Hrothgar. There is no precedent, what do we do? What does it mean?” _

Paarthurnax settled back a bit considering the the news from all angles.  _ I saw a vision of Alduin promising me death and rebirth as his minion, for my betrayal of him centuries ago. Perhaps, this is Akatosh's will, to bring down Alduin once and for all. _

Paarthurnax lifted his head and opened his eyes, looking at each of the Greybeards,  _ “There is no reason to panic. Akatosh sends us hope in the form of two Dovahkiin, where one might fail, two can persevere. Be prepared, I will not see the new world the Dovahkiin will usher in. You no longer need me.” _ Paarthurnax bowed his great head, again deep in thought.

The Masters glance at each other, troubled by his words, yet unable to speak up, as they realized he had more to impart.

Paarthurnax heaved a deep, rumbling sigh.  _ “Send whichever of the Dovahkiin that was revealed first to gather the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Send the second Dovahkiin to Shroud Hearth Barrow to retrieve the ancient sword guarded by the Draugr Overlord. This should suffice for the test of their training thus far in the Way of the Voice. If there is nothing else, I am very tired.”  _ With that, he laid his head down on his front legs, his breathing labored by age and pain.

Arngeir nodded,  _ “As you say Paarthurnax, we will test them just so.”  _  With that, the Greybeards headed back down the mountain to High Hrothgar. Each filled with uncertainty, fearing the eventual loss of their Grandmaster.

Paarthurnax opened one eye a slit to watch his friends travel away, weariness in their bearing. His great heart ached for them. _ I can never tell them. In my weakened condition I am no match for Alduin, but perhaps if things work the way I am thinking… _

Sleep soon overtook Paarthurnax, his dreams turned back to his youth and they were calming and joyful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Shroud Hearth Barrow: Khazura’s Test of the Voice


	7. Shroud Hearth Barrow:  Khazura’s Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Chapter 8 and 9 of On Silvered Wings - Skyrim. This story will be told primarily from Khazura's POV. 
> 
> Khazura takes off for Shroud Hearth Barrow, leaving Davinta behind at the Ivarstead Inn. What mischief will our red furred Khajiit get herself into without Davina there to guide her? We shall see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini hiatus. I had a close friend pass away in December last year. It kinda hit me all at once. But I'm doing better now and hope to keep to at least one chapter a week in the 'On Silvered Wings' series.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding!

After breaking her fast with Davinta, Khazura went to their room to get her satchel. She slipped it onto her back before setting her dual daggers at her waist. She was ready. _This one loves Davinta like a sister… but it will be fun to do this my way!_

With a feral grin on her face, Khazura headed back into the tavern area. “This one is ready. This one will return as soon as possible, Davinta.”

Davinta grinned, hearing the excitement in her friend's voice. “I will be waiting here for you Khazura. Please don’t take unnecessary risks. I worry.”

“This one will be fine and back before you realize!” Her confidence evident in her voice and her swagger as she left the inn.

Once outside, Khazura took a deep breath of the cold mountain air. A scent that had not been there the evening before reached her. M’mba. _Shit what is she doing here of all places?_ A low growl escaped Khazura's muzzle, while her eyes searched for the source of the scent that brought the bad things to mind.

A hand suddenly grabbed her from behind as claws dug into her arm. A voice whispered into her ear, “Dar’barri sends greetings, runaway.” Her voice pitched low so only Khazura heard. “It is time to give Dar’barri his cut. Little minx.”

Khazura growled threateningly. “Dar’barri got his cut before this one left. This one will give no more special juice or Septim to that thief!” A feral grin spread over her face as she rolled her head to look at M’mba. “How long is you going to do that one’s dirty work? He cares nothing for nobody but his-self.”

M’mba growled at Khazura's words, her claws lightly piercing Khazura's pelt. Suddenly, her hands relaxed and let go of Khazura as a low rumbly laugh poured forth from M’mba. After her laughter calmed, M’mba muttered, “Can't believe you's face!” Her mirth bubbling up. “‘Dar’barri the Fool’ thinks this one his servant. Truth be’s this one's heart belongs to sister first and foremost! This one used orders to find sister. Now we's together again!”

Khazura laughed, “You’s staying, Skyrim?”

M’mba nodded. “Perhaps this one help you's sell special juice?” She muttered, hoping to set up as part of Khazura's network.

Khazura considered her sister for a bit. “Might be good, this one works with a Redguard by name of Davinta. She be sister of spirit. She not know all this one's dealings. Best to keep the juice from her notice. She good people, but is not as… underhanded as this one. Despite all the things she had suffered.”

M’mba nodded, understanding. “Don’t want to hurt feelings of this Davinta?”

Khazura nodded, “She be special, this one take you to meet her. This one not like the idea of her alone, even if she a strong warrior. She be blind, but don’t steal from her or you's lose chance to distribute the juice!” Khazura warned her sister, her eyes narrowed as she fixed M’mba with her golden eyed gaze.

M’mba raised her hands in surrender. “This one no steal from a spirit sister of this one's sister. This one promises!”

Khazura nodded in satisfaction before grinning widely. “Is good! Come, you's will like Davinta.” She stopped and fished through her bag, pulling out a bottle of Skooma. “This you's first cut for joining this one's network. Things go good, this one may make you's this one's second.” She promised her sister.

Khazura studied M’mba while she drank her Skooma, seeing three scars from claws that had been raked across her nose. Her eyes narrowed in on the new scars. “Who did that?” She gestured to the scars.

M’mba’s ears flattened to her skull as she sort of crouched down. “Dar’barri.” She murmured, barely above a whisper.

M'mba Raibiri just outside Ivarstead.

Khazura growled. _Dar'barri’s tribe has ruled over the Raibiri tribe far too long. Going to have to funnel more Septim to our clan to finally get out from under HIS thumb! Perhaps M’mba can serve as go-between or knows someone of another tribe that would want to see Dar’barri's tribe fail! Will have to think more on this!_

Khazura gently pulled her sister to a standing position and stroked her ears in a calming fashion, the way she had when they were kits. “Come, we meet with Davinta now.” With that, the two headed into the inn.

Khazura saw Davinta talking with the inn owner as they approached the table. The two Khajiit waited quietly for them to finish and Davinta to turn her attention to them. One brow raised Davinta stated, “I thought you would have been in Shroud Hearth Barrow by now Khazura.”

Khazura huffed a laugh, “This one ran into sister, figured introductions were in order.”

Davinta grinned as she offered her hand, “A pleasure to meet some of Khazura's family.”

“This one is M’mba Raibiri.” The newcomer stated.

Khazura nodded as she offered, “This one asked M’mba to stay with you while this one clears Shroud Hearth Barrow.”

“I would be glad of the company, M’mba. Did I pronounce your name correctly?” Davinta asked, she hated mispronouncing people's names.

M’mba nodded, “Yes, you speak good. Most not care if they get Khajiit names right or not.” Her eyes had gone wide as she turned her gaze on Khazura. Shock written in her posture.

“Told you's, Davinta's special. Okays you's two introduced, this one needs to go now!” With that, Khazura headed back out into the cold and towards Shroud Hearth Barrow. She knew M’mba and Davinta would be okay. _Heh,_ she gave a small mental laugh. _Need to figure out what route M’mba will handle, and hope she don't guzzle all the profits! Ah well, I could very well do the same!_

At that moment a small shudder passed through Khazura, she could feel her nerves screaming for another jolt of Skooma, she knew she would have to start taking it a bit more often if she didn't want Davinta noticing. Khazura pulled out a bottle of Skooma for herself, which she quickly downed, she could feel the tingle of its effect flow down each nerve throughout her body. Khazura gave herself one good shake before a grin spread across her face, a mirthless laugh escaped her before she strutted into the Barrows, her hands already resting on her twin daggers.

When she got to the puzzle door she pulled out the Sapphire Dragons Claw, studying the three images. Top one: Moth, middle one: Owl, central one: Wolf. _Now to insert the Sapphire Dragon Claw and open the door. The main thing will be using the correct claw with the correct door._

As the door opened, Khazura stepped through. She crouched and moved forward quietly. Uncertain exactly what she would be facing.

The Barrows were silent. The musty odor of decay seemed to permeate the very air. A thick layer of dust covered everything. Moving as silently as she could, Khazura made her way forward and down into the depths of the Barrows. The silence allowed her to hear every little creak of bone or brush of iron against the stone floors, giving her the advantage over the skeletons and draugr that populated this place.

 _My favorite weapons are my daggers, however my bow will be better in this room._ Below her was a gas filled circular trough carved into the floor. Within the confines of the trough were six skeletal archers, they had not noticed her. She dipped an arrow head into some dwarven oil she carried with her, then used a nearby torch to light the arrow on fire. With one smooth motion, she knocked the arrow and let it fly into the pool of gas. It caught immediately, causing the skeletons to burst into flame. Destroying them all. _Now to wait for the fire to burn out, so I can cross this room. I hope M’mba is getting along with Davinta. Sissy doesn't always know when to keep certain things quiet. Ah well. Damage control will come later._

Khazura made her way down the log ramp as the flames died down, she stopped only long enough to loot what little gold and bone meal they may have carried. _Davinta will need this for her alchemy!_

 

**Meanwhile back at the inn…**

M’mba found out Davinta had a quick mind for a strategy game that used squares and miniature figures. (A game similar to chess.)

“You’s good at this.” She commented as she tried to figure out a way out of Davinta's trap, which would snap shut on her in a couple of turns. _How to get out of this trap? This one just does not see a way to win._ With a heavy sigh, M’mba conceded defeat. “You's win this one.”

Davinta smiled, “I was taught by a true master. Learning to play helped me learn to visualize my surroundings, even though I am blind. Shall we play another game?”

M’mba considered her answer, and with one small nod she agreed. “Perhaps this one needs to learn to 'see’ the way you's see. Then maybe this one do better with more than just this game.” The end of her sentence was turned up, almost as if she was asking Davinta's opinion of that outcome.

“That could very well be true my friend. Will you set up the board?”

M'mba grinned, “Willingly.” She purred, and began setting up the board once again.

 

**Back in the Barrows…**

Khazura had come to a room with four pillars. As she looked around, she could not find the marker stones like they had seen in Bleak Falls Barrow, so she went to the one door she could reach. Upon opening it, she was attacked by a restless draugr. When it died, it landed on a pressure plate that caused four stone disks in the walls to rotate, each one revealed a marker stone. She made a mental note. _From left: Whale, Snake, Snake, Whale. That is easy enough._

Heading back to the pillars, she rotated them all to the revealed positions. Then she stepped on the pressure plate in front of the pillars, which caused the bridge to drop into place. Allowing her to continue deeper into the Barrows.

 _So many undead, yuck!_ She thought to herself as she dispatched another draugr.  She hoped this would be a quicker test, but she doubted it. She hunkered down for a short rest and ate her lunch as her mind wandered to Dar’barri and his involvement in her Sissy's new scars. A low growl escaped her. _Dar’barri is looking to become a dead thing. He better not hurt anymore of mine! Need to turn him into dragon bait!_ That thought cheered Khazura no end. _Too bad he not here to really become dragon bait! Ha!_

After her short rest she came upon a room filled with sarcophagi. As she stepped into the room, the first couple burst open, though the undead things did not notice her. _This be one more time to use the bow!_ Taking it off her back, she aimed her first arrow at the nearest skeleton, it shattered. The second soon followed. More sarcophaguses burst open revealing draugr. She had taken out a total of a dozen undead when the final sarcophagus burst open, revealing the Draugr Overlord. He too did not spot her, but it took her several shots before he finally fell.

She went about looting the skeletons and draugr. When she got to the Overlord, he had an Ancient Nord Greatsword of Frost. _This must be what I’m supposed to retrieve for my test._

However when she looked across the way there was a ledge with a small alcove, there had been a bridge at one time, but the bridge had since crumbled. Standing at the edge, she used her Whirlwind Sprint shout to cross over to the ledge. Within the alcove was another sword made of silver and studded with azure colored gems. It's edge was as sharp as when it was first crafted. _I wonder if this is the sword they actually meant for me to retrieve. I guess I’ll just take both when we return to the Greybeards._

Khazura once again used her Whirlwind Sprint shout. She crossed the other bridge and found secret doors that eventually led her back to the room the charlatan had set up his main camp in. Along the way she encountered another wall of glyphs, one of the glyphs brightened and power filled her again, the same way as it had happened in Bleak Falls Barrow. _I should lead Davinta here so she can gain this knowledge as well. Kyne. I wonder how this shout will work._

Having completed her task, Khazura felt good. Though, she pulled another bottle of Skooma out of her pack. She quickly drank it down, to help keep her hands steady. _Now,_ she thought. _It is time to return to Davinta and see how she is getting on with M’mba._

Khazura was not disappointed with what she found. In short order, she shared her experiences and showed off the two most magnificent weapons she had found. _After we eat dinner will be enough time to take Davinta to the word wall._

She also looked forward to seeing Davinta reunited with Ralof, _Tomorrow will be a good day!_ She had also figured out M’mba’s route to sell the special juice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: The Imperial Civil War Journal (Waylod Shojta's Journal)  
> _________________________________
> 
> Minor edit to fix small discrepancy in Khazura's speech.  
> __________________________________
> 
> Thanks go to Light_Beyond_Nemesis for her help with beta reading/editing. Much appreciated!


End file.
